1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automated processing of education materials and services associated with digital education platforms.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rising demand for high-skilled resources in a global economy is putting growing pressure on traditional education systems and environments. As too many students find themselves unable to effectively compete on today's job market, the need for education platforms to produce better tailored learning solutions is compelled with rising tuition costs amid challenging economies.
While businesses at-large have embraced the digital revolution by providing increasingly sophisticated online services, education, by contrast, has been slow to adapt to new technologies in terms of infrastructure, curriculum, and publishing platforms. Typically, the structure of a course, with the required textbook as its central point of reference, has stayed remarkably monolithic over time, regardless of content or delivery formats.
Furthermore, as interactive and other testing activities are progressively embedded within digital course offerings, it becomes increasingly complex to manage and organize these additional user-based content services into an integrated learning experience. As traditional courses are shifting from a static textbook-centric model to a connected one where related, personalized and other social-based content activities are being aggregated dynamically within the core academic material, it becomes strategic for education publishing platforms and their distribution systems to be able to translate these activities into new models of learning among a plurality of users and connected systems.